


Family, as told by the Runaways

by eggosandxmen



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen
Summary: Family is a funny thing. Sometimes, the people that are your family aren't realeted by blood.A series of oneshots.





	1. Family does not always end in blood

Nico

For Nico, her family is small. Not the hundreds of cousins she has scattered throughout Japan and L.A, or the grand mother who used to scream at her whe she came out as bi. Not her parents, frowning when she comes home with a bleeding lip and a black eye from a fight.

No, Nico's family is a purple-haired feminist and a blond football player, cuddling on the broken couch as they watch stupid comedies and said their dinosaur was their favorite sibling.

Nico's family is two aliens, head-over-heels in love with each other, that danced at night to Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds when they thought no one was listening.

Nico's family is two little girls that saved up for months to buy her a cake on her birthday, and ran around with capes on their back and flower crowns on their heads.

Nico's family is a wise-cracking boy who never took off his head phones and never planned on it. 

And yeah, they fought over the TV remote and never did agree on which Star Wars movie was the best, and Nico as often woke up to her youngest sister's screams about a man they left a hundred years in the past, or her brother's yells of his girlfriend being lost in a fire only to be woken up to said girlfriend grabbing his face and begging him to come back, because Chase, I'm fine, look at me i'm right here. 

But, she realized, watching Xavin and Kar smash each other's faces with cake on their first anniversary or seeing Molly smiling ear to ear when she opened Nico's gift on Christmas, she would't trade this for the world.

Chase

Chase's family had consistented of himself, and only himself, for as long as he could remember. His parents beat him, his uncle died, he had no siblings. So he looked out for himself.

It grew in little ways. First to become his family was Gert, the first time they kissed and Chase realized that he would not let anyone touch Gertrude Yorkes or they would face him.

Then Molly, when she woke Chase up early on his birthday (not normally a celebrated affair) and gave him a card she drew, which depicted him burning a monster while she beat up another one.

Then Nico, Kar, and Xavin, when they grabbed his arms in the middle of a nightmare and shook him awake.  
(Nico was most worried, because Chase Stien don't you dare go out on me, dammit, you aren't allowed!)

Vic when he got his circuts to play a football game because Chase had broken arms and couldn't eve get near the TV.

Klara, when she grew him a flower crown and proliamed him Prince of the Kingdom.

And Chase realized, even if he hated the family he had been born to, that didn't mean he couldn't have a family in his own right.

Karolina

Karolina had a family. Her parents, her parent's oldest friends that she called her Aunts and Uncles, her school friends.

But the second her skin danced rainbow, it changed.

Her school friends didn't understand ("Freak," they'd call her, or worse, "Gay," and Kar hated the slurs that were thrown at her like snowballs.)  
Her parents were dead, and her Aunts and Uncles wouldn't look at her.

But she had her spouse, who's skin changed with the tides of the moon and called her their beloved.  
She had Nico, and Gert, her sisters and best friends, and Molly and Klara, who became like daughters.  
She had Chase, her idiotic big brother that stopped using slurs the second Kar told him she was gay.  
She had Vic, her little brother that listened to the Beatles with her when the others weren't around.  
And, really, Karolia prefered this family more than the snobby school kids who wouldn't even start to try to accept her.

Molly

Molly had a family. She loved them, too, more than anything. Her mommy and daddy, who gave her a kiss every morning when they left for work, and her aunts and uncles that gave her the coolest gifts on her birthday. And Molly wouldn't trade it for the world.

But when Nico told her her parents had killed someone and they had to run away, Molly trusted her.

It;s not like she didn't miss her parents. But Kar and Gert and Nico taught her about women's rights, and Xav told the best bed time stories about the Skrulls and Krees, and Chase got her a cupcake on her birthday and smashed it in her face. Vic got her the best kind of cereal and watched shows with her, and Klara was her best friend in the world. 

This family, Molly decided, wasn't that bad.


	2. Ice Cream and Fisticuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kar runs into an old friend while the RUnaways are out getting ice cream. Her siblings back her up.

They're at an ice cream parlor and Xav is up, ordering, when Kar hears a voice behind her.

"Wait a second- Karolina?"

Kar turns around, clutching the bracelet on her arm, to a blond girl in designer clothes.

"The hell do you want, Rachel?"

"We haven't seen you in years! Got a boyfriend yet?" She asks, sickly sweet.

"Rachel, I told you, I'm gay. And I have a datemate, thank-you-very-much."

"Kar, what's going on?" Nico asks.

"Yeah, who are you?" Molly says, staring at the girl in front of them.  
"I'm Rachel. Karolina's best friend."

"Wait, Rachel? Kar, is this the one that beat you up when you came out?" Vic asks, staring at Rachel.

"Uh, yeah. She is."

Nico looks on the verge of cutting her am and summoning her staff, but before she can even try, Xavin walks over, 8 ice cream cones balanced in their hands. "Victor, I believe this one's yours, Chase, here's that chocolate one you like, and Karolina, this is yours- who is this?"   
"No one, Xav."  
"Is this your- what did you call it, datemate?" Rachel snickers. "Hey, girls, get over here, Kar's got herself a he-she for a boyfriend!"

"What did you just call them?" Gert asks from where she is, twirling a flower between her fingers, and her eyes are flashing like they do before she kicks Chase's shin for making a sexist joke.

"A he-she! Obviously. Who else would date Karolina, if not a boy tying to be a girl?"

"That's it. Chase, hold my flower."

"Beat the crap out of her, Baby, i got your flower."

Rachel looks like she's going to laugh, because Gert is only 5`3 and doesn't look all that imitating, but then she slams Rachel i the jaw as she screams. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH KAR AGAIN OR MAKE FUN OF XAV OR I'LL DO IT AGAIN!"

 

Needless to say, Rachel runs away screaming.


	3. Building it back up (after the Arena)

in which the babes are all scarred, Nico is scared of people in general, and the Runaways all looked, rather than just Molly. Jus a feelsy fic I did, not connected to this universe.

 

When they're pulled out, Laura all shackled up and Cullen axed down his side, Nico and Chase cling to each other. Best friends, siblings, the two of them against the world. So they cling to each other.

Gert hits them first, tackle hugging them both and almost missing Nico flinching away.Chase is staring at her like he's never seen someone so beautiful, and Nico is about to make a comment when she feels Molly jump onto her. "NEEKS! Oh, my God, you're alive, we were so scared-" and then Klara's in Chase's arms and Kar and Xavin are running over, with Vic right behind, and though it's too loud (much too load, and all the movement made Nico scared) the two of them feel content.

The first night,Chase wakes up first, ext to Gert, and he's saying something nonsensical about a poisoned tree and girls with blood shot eyes and a kid turning into a green alien right in front of them. And he's scared, he's so scared, and Gert has never seen him like this. So she grabs his shoulders and shakes him, until he comes back, and he falls into Gert's arms, and it's all she can do not to find Arcade and break his neck.

Then it's Nico, next to Molly and Klara, and she's screaming in her sleep about dirt burying people and cuts on her arms, and Molly wakes her up. Nico shoots away from them, but Molly smiles best she can at her big sister and tells her it's fine. Nico doesn't believe her for a second.

They help in the ways only they know how. Klara grows flowers throughout the halls, black roses for Nico, a rainbow of them for Karo and Xav, roses for Chase and Gert, pink lilies for Molly, and everything in between for Vic.

Molly watches football with Chase and grows rather attached to the Steelers, despite Chase's constant annoyance, but secretly he's pleased she does it with him.

Kar and Nico walk on the beach, fingers intertwined, but in a way only sisters do, so Xavin has no misgivings. They just walk, barely talking at all, and it's okay.

 

And in little ways, their dysfunctional family goes back to normal. And it's good.


End file.
